Don't Lose Hope
by faithlj13
Summary: It's been a year since the events of COHF and they're finally getting adjusted to their lives. Including Simon. But what happens when a new threat arises that wants to go back in time and screw everything up? SUMMARY UPDATED! Bad at summaries, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me. I've had this idea for awhile I just never got around to actually writing it. Let me know in reviews if I should keep going or not.**

"Come on. Get up," Jace scolds.

Simon stands up and starts muttering angrily.

"I don't see why _you_ have to be my trainer of all people. There's other people, such as Alex or Izzy o-"

"Yes of course. Let's have Izzy train you. Why didn't I think of that before?! Nothing will get done! Well, I could probably think of a few things but they are unrelated to the topic at hand," Jace says sarcastically. He looks at Simon and smirks.

"Jace, leave him alone," Clary interjects.

Jace looks over and gives her a pout.

"Awwww come on. You know he likes it. I certainly do. So why wouldn't he?" He smirks.

"Ya. I absolutely treasure these moments," Simon grumbles.

He gets up off the ground and picks up his training sword. He opened his mouth to say something when Izzy walks in. He loved her. She was his whole world. You could see it in his eyes when Izzy walked into the room. Everything just faded away when she was around. Even though Simon had lost his memories, they were coming back. Slowly, but at least they were coming back. Including the feelings he had had before.

Clary hoped that that was how people saw her and jace when they looked at each other.

"Come on guys. There's been a distress call. A demon or two. Nothing we can't handle," Izzy states.

Jace jumps up excitedly. "Yes! _Finally_ something to do! Let's go"

Clary gets up and stretches. "Where are we going?"

Isabelle turns around and smiles mischievously. "_Pandemonium_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter two. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Clary stopped in her tracks. "Pandemonium? You do realize we haven't been back there since..." She trailed off.

Isabelle stopped and flipped her hair. "Yes I know silly. But this time you're with us. And Alec's not. And chances are we won't come across another helpless girl. Come on Simon. Let's go get suited up. Don't take too long you too!" She calls over her shoulder.

Simon opens the door and walks out after her.

Jace walks up behind Clary and wraps his arms around her waist while leaning his head down by her ear. "You never know. We _may_ come across a damsel in distress that needs our help again."

Clary pulls out of his arms and swats him playfully. "You wish. And have her fall in love with you? I think not."

Jace starts walking away and shrugs. "You never know what could happen. I am _dashingly_ handsome. And did I hear some jealousy?" He gives her his famous smirk before following Simon and Isabelle.

Clary sighs and follows after him

**20 minutes later...**

Clary sits on Isabelle's bed playing with the sequins on the pillows. "Can't I just wear jean and t-shirt?"

Isabelle scoffs from somewhere in her closet. "Of course not! We're going to a _club_. You need to look like you fit in or else you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Clary flashes back to when she had first met Isabelle. They had been at the same club but Isabelle had looked out of place. She had been wearing and old-fashioned white dress. "If I remember correctly, when I first met you, you stuck out like a sore thumb."

"Yes, but I had a glamour on," she says coming out of the closet holding an armful of clothes.

"And we're not this time?" Clary argues.

Isabelle gives her a glare. "Stop complaining. I'm going to dress you up and you're going to like it. If you want I'll even dress up." Isabelle moves behind Clary and starts pinning her hair up.

"But you like to dress up," Clary mutters.

Once Clary's hair was done, Isabelle stuffed a pair of clothes into her arms and ushered her into the bathroom. Clary locked the door behind her and looked in the mirror. She stood there in shock. She hadn't even realized Isabelle had done her makeup. She had a smokey eyeshadow on along with a sparkly eyeliner. She also had a light pink blush with a bright red lipstick. Her hair was up in a messy updo. She had to admit: she looked kind of hot.

"Come on. Hurry up," Isabelle whined through the door.

Clary sighed and looked at the clothes Isabelle had given her. She put them on. Her outfit consisted of skin tight leather black pants with a few rips in them. Her top was a shimmery cream colored tank top with a plunging neck line and a black vest overtop.

Clary was about to walk out when she noticed she had dropped an article of clothing. It was a red push up bra with black lace over it. She sighed but decided she should just put it on. She looked in the mirror. She looked pretty badass.

She opened the bathroom door and Isabelle squealed. "You look _soooo_ hot!"

She threw clary a pair of shoes: 4 inch red heels and pushed her out into the hallway. Jace and Simon were in the hallway leaning against the wall. They were in regular shadowhunter gear. As the girls came out, the boys pushed themselves off the wall and looked at Clary and Isabelle. They both gawked. Jace cleared his throat and grabbed Clary's hand. "You look smokin'," he whispered.

Clary blushed and walked towards the car. "Come one. Let's get going. The demons aren't going to be there forever."

She climbed into the passenger seat. Simon was driving with Jace and Isabelle in the back.

About ten minutes later they pulled up. They all got out and walked towards the entrance. Clary wiped her sweaty palms on her pants and followed Jace through the entrance with Simon trailing after her. Once they were through the door, Jace whirled on Simon and said "Don't do anything stupid. Just stay with us and stay _out_ of the way unless we tell you to do something. Got it?" Simon vigorously nodded. Jace let go of Simon's shirt and continued. Isabelle gave Simon an encouraging nod. They continued. Clary was about to say they had missed them when she spotted the demon. Demons would be more accurate to say.

Clary tugged at Jace's jacket sleeve and nodded her head towards the demon. Jace looked and saw them. His mouth lifted up at the corner and started after them.

Clary gathered up her nerves and followed after her friends.

**Was this long enough? Please tell me. How'd you guys like it? Let me know in reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm disappointed with the amount of reviews I got with the last two chapters. Please review when you read this story. Please! Constructive critism. Don't be mean. Now here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

As Jace made his way over to the demons, Clary saw something out of the corner of her eye. _What is that?_ she thought. She looked at her friends and decided that they would do fine without her. She turned and followed what had caught her attention.

When she finally got close enough, she saw that it was the club owner. She was utterly confused. She continued. Clary saw the man talking secretively to someone. As Clary got a closer look, she noticed that that someone wasn't quite human. When they had finally left, she quietly went into the office. Clary crinkled her nose in disgust. _What is that smell?! _she thought.

As she searched the office, she came across a small wooden box hidden away in a small corner. She opened it. Inside was a small glass orb. To any regular mundane, it would have looked like a marble. But Clary knew better. She picked it up to get a better look at it. Inside she could see stars and constellations. The strange thing was, these weren't their constellations. "Hmmm..." she muttered.

"It is safely hidden. Don't worry. Nobody should find it," a voice said from outside the door.

"You better be right. If not, you know what will happen," another voice said. Footsteps indicated that they had walked away.

Clary let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She put her ear to the door and waited a few moments before racing out towards her friends. Jace caught sight of her and walked towards her.

"Where the hell have you been?! One minute you're right next to me and the next you're nowhere in sight! Do you have any idea how scared I was?!" He yelled. Clary could tell that he was angry with her

"Look, calm down. I'm alright. I just went exploring," she replied.

"Well nows not the time to go exploring. I was thinking that you had been taken or something horrible like that," he said fiercely. "Don't do that again."

Clary nodded. " I found something you might want to see. But not here. Somewhere more private. I need your input."

Isabelle came into view just then with a drink in her hand and a very tired looking Simon trailing after her.

"Come on. Let's go before Isabelle gets any drunker," Simon exhales and he storms out of the club. Clary and Jace looked at each other, each grabbed one of Isabelle's arms and followed after him.

**1 hour later...**

After they had all gotten back to the institute and washed up, Clary showed them what she had found and shared the story behind it.

"I don't know what it is, but I do know that those aren't out constellations. And that I wasn't supposed to find it. While I was in there, there were people outside the door talking. One of them said, and I'm paraphrasing here, ' you know what will happen if it's found.' Does it ring a bell for anyone?" She explained. Clary looked around the room at the faces of her friends expectantly. Isabelle looked confused. Simon looked lost. And Jace looked angry.

"Ugh. I hate doing this, but we have to call Magnus. He's the only one I can think of that might have the slightest idea," Jace says.

Isabelle's shaking her head violently while he says this. "No. We can't. He's on vacation with Alec. He'd be upset with you. We don't want to interrupt."

Jace is looking more and more angry as she goes on. "I don't want to just sit here and wait for them to get back. What if this is something really dangerous? Personally, I'd like to live a while longer."

In her head, Clary is just laughing and shaking her head at them. Simon comes over and sits down next to her. "I can't stand they're bickering anymore. Want to go get something to eat or drink?" He asks. Clary nods her head and takes his hand to get up.

Jace and Isabelle don't even notice when they walk out of the room.

**15 min later...**

Jace and Isabelle walk in after a bit, clearly annoyed with each other. Jace takes a seat beside Clary and Isabelle on the other side of Simon. Isabelle leaned her head on Simon's shoulder and he rubs her back affectionately.

Jace clears his throat and begins to speak. "We've decided that we'll leave Magnus a message. Then, he and Alec can decide whether or not to come home without any pressure. Sound ok?"

Clary nods. "I think it's the best that we've got." Jace gives her a smile and squeezes her hand gently before walking out of the room with his phone in hand.

"You ok, Isabelle?" Clary asks. Isabelle sighs.

"Are we doing the right thing? What if it's nothing to worry about? Should we tell the Clave? All of these questions keep running through my mind. And I don't know how to answer them or where to get the answers from. I'm so confused. It's making my head spin. And I'm getting a massive headache."

Simon just nods but stays silent. "I agree. But I think we should talk to Magnus first. And then decide if it's something that the Clave should know. Better?"

Isabelle rubs her temples and nods. Jace walks in right after. "Good news. I talked to Magnus and he said they'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"You said you weren't going to talk to him. That you would just leave a message and leave then to the decision!" Isabelle exclaims angrily.

"I know. But I changed my mind," Jace says smugly like it's no big deal.

Clary had had enough. "Enough! Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere! What's done is done. Now I say that the best thing that we can do is all get some rest. Agreed?"

Simon gets up and kisses Isabelle on the cheek. "Hear hear. I'm pooped so I'm gonna go get some sleep. See you all in the morning." Simon waves and walks out of the kitchen. Isabelle yawns and leaves soon after.

Jace puts his hands in his pockets and looks at Clary. "So... You going back to your house, I assume?" Clary nods slowly.

"I told her I would. She doesn't want me staying the night at the institute because..." She trails off.

"Because I'm here and she doesn't want you staying where your boyfriend is," he smirks. "Not that we haven't done things against your mother's rules before..." Clary playfully smacks him on the arm. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

He nods his head toward the door. "C'mon. I'll walk you home." He takes her hand and guides her out the door.

They walked in silence for awhile. Clary felt uneasy. Jace wasn't usually silent. She didn't know whether or not if she should break the silence. She decided to break it. "You're not still mad, are you? About earlier?"

"No. At first I was but then I decided it wasn't worth it. You're okay and that's all that matters. I need to start trusting that you're able to take care of yourself and that you don't always need me to save you."

"I always need you to save me," she whispers.

He leans down and she meets his lips with hers. She tangles her fingers into his golden hair. He breaks away breathing heavily.

"How could I stay mad at you when you kiss me like that?" He smiles against her mouth. Then the lights in front of her house start to flicker.

"That would be my mom. I should probably get going."

"Yeah, you should. Don't want you getting into trouble now do we?" He smiles his crooked grin that she had fallen in love with.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!"

"I love you too Clary!" He starts walking away into the night. She stands there and watches him until he disappears around the corner before heading inside for the night.

**The next afternoon...**

Clary sat in the corner with her sketch pad dangling on her knees with a pencil between her teeth. She was stressed. She wasn't quite sure why. Clary just had to hope that this orb thing wasn't anything to worry about.

Jace noticing the tension surrounding Clary, walked up and say down behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. "You should calm down. Stress is not good for you."

"It's not good for any of us. I'm just worried. We've had such a peaceful year that I should have expected something like this to happen. Life can't be that perfect all the time," Clary explains.

Jace sighs. "I don't know. Life could just get more perfect." Clary shifted positions and turned to look at him. "Just try to relax is all that I'm saying," Jace tells her. Clary nods.

"I'll try." She gives him a smile and then leans her head against his chest. He wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on top of her head. They stay like that until Isabelle rushes in.

"Magnus and Alec are on their way. They're taking a portal so they should be here any minute." She's almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

Clary gets up and wipes her hands on her jeans. "I thought you didn't want them to come back."

Isabelle shrugs. "I changed my mind. I haven't seen my brother in a while. I'm excited to see him." She smiles her dazzling smiles and skips over to Simon. He smiles at her and grabs her hand. He rubs soothing circles on the back of it. Jace stands up and wraps one arm around Clary's waist while the other one goes through his hair.

"I guess now we wait?" He states. He asks it like a question but it seems more like a statement. They all stand in silence for a few minutes until they hear the sound of a portal opening and closing and Magnus walking in with a very grumpy looking Alex behind him.

"Good to see you all again, pumpkins. Hello Sherwin. Memories coming back?" He asks Simon.

"My name's Simon," he mutters. He shuffles his feet awkwardly. Isabelle rushes forward and tackles Alec. Jace disengages himself from Clary and walks over to join Isabelle. Clary on the other hand goes to Magnus. He gives her a hug. "How have you been?" He whispers into her ear. She shrugs. "Could be better," she gives him a small smile. He rubs her back affectionately before clearing his throat.

"Let's get to business. Let me see this magical orb you told me about." Clary reaches into her bag and pulls out the box. She hands it to Magnus and he opens it. He pulls out the small circular object. He squints and gives it a look.

"Hmmm..." He pauses. Then his eyes go wide and he gasps.

"Oh dear. This bad. Awful," he says.

This time it's Simon that speaks up. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"Well, it seems that someone is trying to go back in time."

Clary hears a bunch of gasps before everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry. This isn't an actual update. Should I continue? Do you guys like this story? I'm starting to think that no one cares because of the lack of reviews. Please give me your opinion in reviews. If I don't start getting more, I probably won't continue. I will post one more chapter before I decide. But I won't update after that if I don't get any reviews. Sorry. Give me your thoughts in reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but it just took me awhile to get this chapter written. I hope you enjoy it! And remember to review when you're done;)**

Chapter 4

Clary slowly came to. She heard hushed voices. She grunted and opened her. The first thing she saw were bright lights. Then she saw a golden head above her looking into her eyes.

"You're up. Good. Now we can get to business," Jace says. She reaches up and pushes his face away playfully and sits up. She rubs her eyes.

"What happened?"

Simon walks in then. "Well, you sort of passed out." Clary scoffs.

"I know that. What happened after? How long have I been out?"

Jace and Simon share a look. It's Jace who speaks up first. "Well, we carried, scratch that, I carried you to the infirmary. After that Magnus went to explain how this was possible and who his suspects were. Nothing too exciting. And you were out for about... 5 hours?" He looks at Simon with a questioning look. Simon gives him a nod.

"That's it? Ok. Fill me in," Clary states. Jace shakes his head.

"That's for Magnus to do. My job is to make sure you eat."

Clary looks around. "Eat what?" She asks incredulously.

Simon laughs. "Sorry your highness, you have to go to the kitchen. And you should probably change too," he adds. Clary looks down at herself.

"How did I get into my pajamas?" She raises an eyebrow at Jace.

"And I think that'a my cue to leave," Simon says. He gives Clary a grin before heading out the door.

Jace looks at her. "My eyes were closed. I promise," he holds his pinky up. "And besides, I didn't take your underwear off. Just changed you into more comfortable sleeping clothes," he smirks devilishly. "And don't forget. I have seen you without your on clothes before."

He moved quickly as a pillow went hurtling towards his head. He turned his head and smiled at her before walking out the door. "Come to the kitchen once you're cleaned up," he yelled over his shoulder. Clary grabbed the bundle of clothes lying at the bottom of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tousled and her makeup was smeared making her look like she had a black eye. She sighed and turned the shower all the way too hot. She shimmied out of her clothes and got into the water. She let the water run over her soothing her muscles. She washed herself and turned the water off. She hopped out, dried off and got dressed. She looked at her hair in the mirror and decided she wasn't going to mess with it. She walked out into the hallway and towards the kitchen. As she got closer, she heard voices.

"We need to tell the Clave. If we don't-" Isabelle's cut off.

"We can't tell the Clave yet. I didn't say never. Just not right now. We need more infor-" He cuts off as Clary walks in the room.

"Tell the Clave about what?"

"The time travel device thingy," Jace says. Clary nods slowly taking in what he said.

"I still say we should tell the Clave," Isabelle states stubbornly.

They all sit in silence for a few minutes. Unable to take the silence anymore, Clary speaks up.

"I agree." Jace gives her an incredulous look. "Before you cut me off, let me finish what I'm saying. And then you can tell me off all you want. We should tell the Clave soon because if we don't then well be in trouble. But before we do that, we should find out at least who's behind it so that they can look into it. Then we tell them. Agreed?"

They all give her blank looks before Simon clears his throat. "Yeah. Sounds like a plan. But I have one question."

"What, mundane?" Jace asks sharply.

Simon points a finger at Jace. "First off, I'm not a mundane. I'm one of you now. So start treating me with more respect." Jace mutters something unintelligible under his breath. "And second, where do we start? Does anyone have even the slightest clue where to start looking for answers?"

They all looked at each other and shook their heads. Jace just shrugged. "We'll figure something out."

Clary shook her head and went over to the fridge for something to eat. "There's nothing to eat. Can we order something from Taki's?"

"I can whip something up real quick!" Isabelle pipes up.

"Not really hungry anymore," Clary says quietly. Jace smiles.

"Sorry Isabelle. No one wants to eat whatever you cook. Taki's sounds fantastic though, so... I think that's what we'll do," he smiles at Isabelle. Isabelle scowls at him and sticks her tongue out.

"Fine. While you do that, I'm going to go get some sleep. See you in a little bit," she says with a flip of her hair. Simon looks after her.

"Oh go on. We both know you want to go with her. Heaven knows what you two do when you're alone," Jace says with a fake shiver. Simon turns red and gives him the finger. Jace puts up his hands in surrender and Simon walks off.

Jace looks over and Clary and gives her a pout.

"You don't always have to be annoying. He's trying and FYI he lost his memories. You didn't. So take it easy on him."

"Okay. But it's so easy to get under his skin. And it's fun." She gives him a scowl. "Okay a little bit?" Her facial expression doesn't change. "Fine! It's not fun at all!" She gives him a smile and kisses his cheek.

"Now... On to some more serious matters," He raises his eyebrows at her knowing full well that she knew what he meant.

"No. Not with everything going on. But we can go to Taki's. I'm starving. Please! You know, I can always go ask Sim-" Jace holds up his hand.

"Of course I'll take you. Come one. Let's go before you fall over and shrivel up," he said before taking her hand. She tries to give him an annoyed expression but just couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto her face.

They walk out of the kitchen hand in hand.

**So? What'd ya think? Now I know that this chapter is a little slow, but I promise that the next chapter or the chapter after that will get more interesting. I just have to set up the story. Please review! Until next time:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Updates probably won't be very consistent because school just started and you know how it is at the beginning of a new school year. It's busy. Anyway, here's chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 5

**_The next day..._**

They all sit gathered in the library waiting for Magnus to get back to them with some information. Isabelle and Simon are on the top level, their legs dangling over the edge. Clary and Jace were sitting on the sofa with Jace's head in Clary's lap. Alec is leaning against the fireplace sharpening a dagger with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Who do you think it is?" Clary asks Jace quietly. He shakes his head.

"I have no idea. I wish I did but I don't. It's frustrating."

Clary sighs, her fingers running through his hair. "Your hair's getting long." He reaches up and places his hand on hers.

"I don't really care. I mean, I _guess_ it could be shorter, but I look sexy either way," he smirks. She tugs on his ear. He runs his fingers over her face and sits up slowly, his hair tumbling into his eyes. It wasn't as long as it was when she had first met him, but it was longer than it had been.

"What are you so worried about," she opens her mouth to say something but he puts his finger on her mouth to stop her. "And don't say nothing. I can see that there's something."

Clary sighs. "It's just that. What if it's _him_? What if _he's_ not really dead? And if it's not him, what if it's a follower trying to finish what he started?"

Jace stands up and goes behind her and rubs her shoulders affectionately. "Stop with the 'what ifs'. They're useless. You know as well as I do that he's gone. He's not coming back. He can't hurt us anymore. And if it is some follower, I'll take care of him. No one's going to hurt us anymore. I can promise that." He leans down and kisses her cheek.

She reaches up and touches his face, turning her head toward him. Their lips brush and sends a shiver through her. She can hear his breath hitch. Clary loved the way she affected him, knowing that it wasn't just her. Just as the kiss was deepening, Magnus burst through the doors.

"Good news! At least I think it's good news. I've got a suspect. You may not like it though."

Clary jumps up. "Who is it? Do we know them?"

"Well, that's the thing. You know them but you're not on very good terms. At least I think you know them."

"Just spit it out already Magnus," Alec states irritably.

"Okay then. My suspect is... The Seelie Queen."

**A/N: what? Did any of you see that coming? Hehehe**

Clary hears a bunch of gasps around the room. She looks at her friends and sees the shock on their faces.

"I thought that the Seelie Queen was our _ally_. They work with the Clave!" Isabelle exclaims.

The more Clary thought about it, the less surprised she was. _When we went to the quart last time, she seemed reluctant to give up information on Sebastian. What if...? _Clary sat back down on the couch. _My beautiful one. Why didn't I see it before? She cared for him and now that he's dead and we're the cause behind it, she wants revenge. It was all coming together now. _She hadn't realized Jace had sat back down beside her until he started rubbing small circles on her back.

"You okay?" She nods. She gives him a look that says I'll tell you later. Clary gives Jace a quick kiss and starts to walk out of the room.

"Where you going?" Simon questions.

"Calling my mom. To tell her I'm staying a little later so she won't worry." She gives him a small smile and waves, then walks out of the room.

Jace leans back and puts his hand behind his head. He watches Alec and Magnus having a deep conversation. He jumps when he feels someone touch his arm.

"You okay? You look distracted. Distant," Isabelle looks at him concerned. He clears his throat and nods.

"Worried about Clary. She knows something and she's keeping it to her self. It's going to hurt her."

Isabelle looks at him with sad eyes. "I'm sure she has a reason. She'll probably tell you later. Don't worry okay? It doesn't make things better." She gives him a little pat on the shoulder and gets up. She walks over to Simon and engages him in conversation. Jace sighs and gets up. He stretches and hears a satisfying crack when he rolls his neck. He walks out the door in search of Clary.

**_(Time Skip)_**

Clary sits on the front steps of the institute playing with the phone in her hands. Why would the Seelie Queen want to go back in time? She shakes her head. Of course, she wants Sebastian back. She smiles inwardly. Good luck with that. She hears footsteps behind her and turns around to see Jace walking towards her.

"Hey. I thought you were calling your mom."

"I did. She said I can stay til 10:00."

Jace looks at his watch. "Well, it's 7:30, a few hours?" She nods her head. Jace sits down beside her on the steps and looks her in the eye. "What's bothering you? You can tell me, you know that don't you?"

She tucks her hair behind her ear and looks at him. Clary sighs. "I know. I'm just trying to find the right words. I'm not sure how to say it. It's difficult."

"I'm sure I can keep up," he smirks. She gives him a playful shove a smile coming to her lips.

"Well, you know when I told you about the night at the Burren? Before Sebastian and I came and joined you? About how he-" she breaks off. Jace rubs her back affectionately.

"I remember. You don't have to tell me again." He knows how difficult it is for her to talk about it.

She nods and takes a deep breather before continuing. "Well, before we started fighting, I was searching in his room looking for the faerie ring. While I was searching the drawers in his desk, I found a slip if paper that said My Beautiful One. At first I didn't think anything of it. But then last year when we were in the Seelie Quart, it sort of came together. She was his Beautiful One. He didn't love her it was more out of respect I think. But... I think she cared for him in some strange, sick way. Am I making any sense?" She looks at him warily, the slight breeze ruffling her hair.

Jace nods. "Think so." He smiles and grabs her gloved hand. It was the beginning of December and it was getting chilly. Clary nods her head.

"Okay. Good," she clears her throat. "And now onto a more light subject, did you know that it's almost been a year since we were in Edom?" He looks at her in disbelief.

"Has it really been that long already? It seems like it was only yesterday."

"And you know what _else_ that means?" He shakes his head. "That means that it's almost the one year anniversary of, you know, when we were in the cave." She looks away shyly, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. Jace chuckles.

"And I thought I was the only one with the dirty thoughts." He nudges her playfully and gives her a smile. She looks at him.

"Sorry. That was like _way_ off topic. It just came to my mind and I felt like saying it. Now I feel stupid." She hides behind her hair.

"Hey hey. Don't feel stupid. I'm glad you said it. It was one of the _best nights _of my life." She looks up at him and gives him a smirk.

"Well, you know... I'm just _that good _of a lover." She winks and stands up to go back inside. He stares at her as she goes.

"Coming?"

He clears his throat and gets up. "Um... Ya. Coming. Man, girl! When did you become so dirty minded?!" She giggled.

"The _moment_ I met you."

**Hey guys! So? How was it? I promise that it will get more exciting in the next chapter. Thoughts? Suggestions? Feel free to pm me or leave a review. Favorite, follow, review! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'd like more reviews! Pretty please! Okay and on to the chapter...**

Chapter 6

Clary and Jace had eventually gone back to his room. They had started out by talking but had soon turned into a pretty heated make out session. Before it could go any further, Clary stopped.

"Wait." She held a hand up and pushed on Jace's chest. She sat up and caught her breath. She looked at Jace and saw his chest heaving and shiny with sweat. She stood up and grabbed her shirt off the floor while doing the button up on her jeans. Jace leaned back on his hands.

"What?"

"I just... My mom didn't allow me to stay longer so I could have sex with my boyfriend. She let me stay longer thinking that I could help get some work done."

"And this isn't work?" He smirked. She stuck her tongue out and threw his T-shirt at him.

"Not that kind of work." Just at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"I don't care if you two are doing unspeakable things to each other. You need to come out here. We have things to discuss. I'll give you five minutes before I come in there myself." The voice belonged to the one and only Magnus Bane.

Clary turned a shade of pink. She looked at Jace and yelled at the door. "We'll be out in a minute." She could hear Magnus muttering to himself as he walked off. Jace walked over and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She buried her face in his chest.

"OMG. That was embarrassing." Jace chuckles.

"I thought it was kind of funny actually. And I bet it won't be the first time that will happen." Clary looks at him and gives him a smile.

"Come on. We should go before he really does barge in here." She takes his hand and walks through the door to meet everyone else.

_**Time skip...**_

The group were having hushed conversations until Clary and Jace walked in. Then it went quiet. Clary just looked at them all.

"What?"

Isabelle smirked. "You want to tell us what you two have been doing for the past hour?" Clary turned an unattractive shade of red to match the color of her hair and Jace glared at her.

"That's none of your concern. So let's just get down to business shall we?" He huffs and drags Clary with him to the couch. Simon leans forward on his chair.

"So what do we know so far?"

Alec steps out from against the wall. "We know that it is most likely the Seelie Queen. We also know that she is trying to go back in time. What we don't know is why."

"I think I do," Clary chimes in. Everyone turns to look at her. "I think that she cared for Sebastian in some way. But we killed him. I think that she wants to go back in time and bring him back."

Isabelle shakes her head vigorously. "But that would be breaking the Accords!"

"Yes Izzy it would. But that's the point. I don't think she cares anymore. I think she's so set on revenge that she's forgotten all about it. That doing so would end up in a full blown war," Clary states. They all sit in silence for a little bit. Finally Jace speaks up.

"Well then, I think it's time we pay a visit to our favorite friend, the Seelie Queen."

**_Time skip..._**

Clary had made a portal for them on the side of the institute. They all landed in a tangle of legs and bumped foreheads. Clary got up painfully and dusted off her hands. She looked around. They were definitely in the home if the fey. She looked at her friends and saw them looking around also. The room was covered in thorns. The only place that wasn't was the ground which they walked on.

"Someone's in a happy mood," Simon mutters. "Did I like it here?"

Jace gives his a look. "No. You hated it here. As a matter of fact, we all did." Simon nods.

"Ugh. Let's stop chit chatting and move." Alec pushes his way to the front and starts walking down the deserted hallway. The rest of them follow. As they walk, Clary notices strange things. At one point she thinks she sees a hidden door behind the thorns. But when she looked back it was gone. She shakes her head and continues on. She runs to catch up and sees that they've all stopped.

"Why have we stopped?" She peeks around Jace's shoulders and see the throne room. The chair which is usually occupied with the Queen is now empty.

"Where could she be?" Alec asks in frustration.

Clary thinks. _The door! _"Follow me."

She takes off at a sprint down the way that they had just come. She stops when she see the door again. She hadn't been imagining it. "I don't know what's back here but it must be hidden for a reason."

Jace takes his stele out of his pocket and pushes the thorns to the side with his seraph blade. He puts an unlocking rune on the handle and waits for something to happen. Nothing does. He tries again. Still nothing happens. Magnus huffs and steps forward. "Oh let me try." He wiggles his fingers and the door unlocks.

Jace moves to go first but Clary puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. She nods her head toward the door and he moves out of the way. Clary goes through first with the rest trailing behind. They walk down a corridor for a while before they come across an opening. From the opening you could hear kissing sounds and moans. Clary peered around the corner and her mouth dropped open. There was the Seelie Queen in bed with someone. But that someone wasn't just anyone.

It was _Sebastian_.

They all stared with their mouths wide open. There was no mistaking it for someone else, with his white blonde hair and the whip marks all over his back. Clary started to back up but in the process she tripped and knocked over a stand with a vase on it. The vase crashed to the ground which caused Sebastian and the Seelie Queen to turn around and look at them. Sebastian saw Clary and he grinned. It was a grin that sent shivers down Clary's back.

"Way to go Clary. Way to be quiet," Isabelle hissed in her hear. Clary shushed her and looked back at Sebastian. Then she looked at Jace. He looked like he was going to throw up.

"I will never get those images and sounds out of my head. I'll be haunted forever." Jace puts his hands over his ears and pretends to be tormented. Clary suppresses a smile.

"What are you doing here? These are private quarters. Where are my guards? They were supposed to keep people out!" The Seelie Queen sits up wrapping the sheet around her torso looking at the group with pure fury written all over her face. Sebastian just looked amused.

Clary was so confused. _How was this possible? Did she succeed in going back in time_? She shook her head. _We would have known_.

"How are you here? I killed you. I saw you die!" Clary exclaims.

Sebastian shrugs his shirt over his head and then speaks. "Yes you did. And it hurt by the way. Not very nice. But I'm back now. You should be glad to see your dear big brother back from the dead." He grins.

Jace scoffs. "You sure don't act like a big brother should."

Sebastian points a finger at Jace. "You keep your mouth shut golden boy." Jace raises his hand in surrender.

"Okay okay. You got me." He puts his hand on his chest with a look of fake hurt on it. He turns to Clary and rolls his eyes. She gives him a stern look.

They all start backing away toward the door.

"I think we'll just go now. We'll be in touch soon enough I assume," Clary says. Sebastian gets up an walks toward them shaking his head.

"I don't think that's an option. You see, you came here willingly. No one forced you to. So really this is no ones fault but yours. You'll be staying here as my prisoners."

"You wish," Alec snarls. Sebastian laughs.

"Look around you. You're outnumbered. So I suggest you do as I say."

They look around and see about 50 faery knights closing in around them.

**Was this long enough? I tried to make it longer. Now see the little button down there that says review? Yeah? You should click it! Again if you have any questions or suggestions feel free to pm me of leave it in a review and I will do my best to respond. I want to get better so some criticism would be nice. Just don't be mean. I love hearing your thoughts **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile. School has been hectic. Anyways, here's chapter 7...**

Chapter 7

They all sat in a cell, somewhere in the courts. They had tried fighting, but in the end, there had been too many of them. Clary hated Sebastian. And he knew it, but he seemed to take joy in this. In tormenting them, tormenting her. Jace paced the cell back and forth. He was getting on her nerves.

"Quit it out!" She hissed. "You're annoying me." She leaned her head against the wall and sighed. They had been there for a little over three days, and no one had turned up. She wondered if they were looking for them. Her mother is probably hysterical.

Simon and Isabelle sit in a corner, having a hushed conversation. Alec and Magnus seem to be arguing quietly over something in a different corner. Clary sat on the cot, her knees pulled up to her chest. And Jace still pacing around the room.

Clary closed her eyes and fell asleep only to be woken minutes later by the sound of screeching metal. The cage door was being opened by a faery guard, telling them their presence was requested in the throne room. Clary reluctantly gets up and follows the others out of the dungeon. Clary gasps when she entered the throne room. There standing in the middle was her mother, Luke, Maryse and Robert.

"What are they doing here?" She demands. Sebastian just laughs.

"I'm going to have some _fun_. Line up," he orders them. Jace and Clary exchange glances before the line up alongside their friends. Clary stands next to her mother and Jace. She squeezes her mothers hand comfortingly. Clary was scared to know what Sebastian meant by '_fun_'.

Sebastian strides over to a desk and pulls a long dagger out of one of the drawers. He walks over to the front of the line, which happens to be Isabelle points the tip of the dagger I her direction. Clary feels Jace tense beside her.

"One of you will die today. So who _will_ it be?" He seems to be having fun. He starts to walk down the line, pointing the dagger at each and every one of them. Clary gives him a look of as much hatred she could when he reached her. He smirks and moves on.

"Don't make a mess Sebastian," the Seelie Queen drawls. He turns to her.

"I won't. It'll be clean. I_ promise_." Lies. All lies. Sebastian walks back over to Isabelle and gives her a hard look. "No." He moves on to Alec, "No." He does the same to Maryse and Robert. Then he reaches Simon. "Maybe." Clary sucks in a breath. He looks at Luke and sneers. "Maybe." He reaches his mother and pauses, looking at her, studying her. Finally he says, "No." Then he stands in front of Clary. She's just waiting for the words to come out of his mouth. He stands in front of her for a few minutes before finally saying, "No." She feels a slight weight lift off her chest but soon realizes that someone else will die. He says maybe to both Jace and Magnus. Two shadowhunters, two downworlders.

Clary looks around at her friends. The faces that she had come to know. Simon, Luke, Magnus. She comes to Jace's face last and she sees no emotion. She gives his hand a squeeze. He turns to look at her and gives her a small smile before continuing to stare down Sebastian.

Sebastian begins down the line again and says no to Magnus and Simon. She looks between Jace and Luke and can't decide. She couldn't live without either of them. Her mother wouldn't survive if Luke died. She probably wouldn't be able to live if Jace died. And he had before, which nearly killed her.

Sebastian stops in front of Jace and looks at him. They were almost the same height, Sebastian being a little shorter. He holds the sword in front of him and is about to stab Jace. Clary watches as the sword moves toward Jace before changing directions and plunges it into Luke's abdomen.

Clary doesn't hear anything, just stares in horror and shock. She's vaguely aware of the fact that her mother is screaming beside her. Sebastian pulls the sword out, the blade slick with blood. He walks out of the room but pauses before slamming the door. "Oh. And you're free to go _now_," he smiles wickedly and laughs before walking out leaving Jocelyn crying and the rest of them standing in shock.

Two weeks later...

It had been quiet. No one had really talked in the last two weeks. Clary sat on the living room floor staring at an old picture of her mother and Luke and herself at the farmhouse. He looked so happy, so young. People had been coming and going, checking on the two of them. Her mother hadn't come out of her room. She could hear her mothers cries through the walls and her heart broke even more every time.

Clary hears the front door open and is aware of being pulled into someone's arms. She sniffles and looks up to see the golden eyes of her boyfriend: Jace. She smiles weakly before finally breaking down. All the emotions she had been keeping hidden finally bubbled over. It all came crashing down.

Jace just held her while she cried and rubbed her back. His heart broke for her as she said one simple phrase.

"He's really _gone_."

**please give me your thoughts. again, suggestions are welcome. feel free to pm or leave a review. thanks so much!**


End file.
